


In My Head You Fulfill My Fantasy

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is a Good Friend, F/M, Masturbation, Njord - Freeform, fjeth, veth indulges in some fantasies, vjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: It's been a long day, and Veth's thoughts drift to a certain half orc late at night. ( Oh and she really needs to thank Caleb for being so great at making lifelike dicks )
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In My Head You Fulfill My Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had an idea. And then I wrote it down. :P Enjoy x

„So remember that golden dick you offered to make for Jester?”

Veth really had to give Caleb credit for not instantly judging her when she had sat him down to make her request. She felt like they had known each other long enough for her to approach him about a thing like this, and if she was being honest then Veth would have rather had Caleb do her this favor than to actually go out and commission an item like this. Not that she was embarrassed, it was just a lot more convenient, and even though the Mighty Nein shared a lot, there were still a few things each of them kept to themselves and well, Veth considered this to be one of them.

They all knew that Beau had a mirror above her bed, which was presumably reserved for Yasha and her, much like Jester had a bunch of smut novels in her room, and if they were being honest then so did Caleb, and yet the details of what everyone was doing when the lights went out in the tower were kept secret, and while they were all a bit nosy from time to time, Veth was glad that this was something she could keep to herself.

“I need you to make me one. Please?” In her defense, she had tried to put this whole thing off as long as possible, but the longer the nights got, the lonelier she became, and while her fingers were nice, they simply didn’t do the job as well. “And...can you make it green? You know, coming to terms with my past and all, it’s also easier to conceal.”

Alright, so maybe that had been a lie, but if Caleb had picked up on it, then he had been gracious enough not to mention it. “Of course, anything for you.”

It had been on her bed the next evening, and to her own surprise she had been able to put it away for a few days, mainly because she did feel a little bad about the whole thing, and also because she wasn’t quite sure when this had all changed so drastically.

Of all the people in the Mighty Nein, Veth had been sure Fjord would be the last person she’d find herself thinking about late at night, and yet he had somehow managed to find his way into her thoughts and really, it wasn’t helping that he had put as much time into working out with Beau as he had.

It sounded shallow, she was well aware of that, but there was no denying that she found her eyes drawn to him more and more, especially when he played into their flirty banter. That was all it was though, they were joking and playing off each other, and Veth wasn’t complaining, because anything beyond that was scary. Even the thought of possibility liking him more than just a friend was enough to make her lash out at him even more, which in hindsight, probably wasn’t helping.

The truth was, she had been thinking about him a lot, and this was her way of coping, and there was no one there to judge her but herself, which was probably the reason she had kept the toy hidden in her bag for so long, but it had been a long day, and she was too tired to keep up the pretense, especially when her thoughts kept drifting off to that moment underground, when they had watched Fjord lift up the door, muscles straining and sweat dripping down his temples despite the cold temperatures.

She had made a joke about it, of course, and yet it was an image she couldn’t quite shake. It was easy to imagine those arms wrapping around her, calloused hands tracing over her skin and making her beg for more.

Of course Veth would never admit that out loud, but here, within the confined space of the tower and her own room, it was easy to let her thoughts roam free. That, and the fact that the day had been so long and tiring, and her filters were pretty much nonexistent at this point, made it easy for her to reach into the bag and pull out the carefully crafted dick that had been there now for almost a week, untouched. It felt nice in her hand, bigger than what she was used to, but just right for this.

Slipping a free hand beneath her nightgown, Veth found herself shivering as she brushed her fingers over a nipple. It was easy imagining that these were Fjord’s hands, that he knew just where to touch her to make her melt under him, his name slipping from her lips.

Trailing her hand lower, she eventually pushed it beneath her panties and between her legs, a slight moan slipping from her lips as her fingers brushed over her clit. She could feel just how wet she was from thinking about his hands on her alone, and in any other situation that would have been a cause for concern, but right now she really couldn’t bring herself to care.

Bringing the toy up to her lips, Veth let her tongue dart out to lick the tip, before slipping the head of it into her mouth. It was heavy on her tongue, the stretch enough to make her moan once more. ( She would definitely have to thank Caleb again later for making it so lifelike ).

She briefly wondered what it would be like to have the real thing. How easy it would be for her to make him moan, hands reaching for anything to hold on to the deeper she took him in, but failing to contain just how much he was turned on by all of it.

“Fuck.” Pulling away, Veth gasped for air, a sudden desperation grabbing a hold of her, like she simply needed to be filled up, feeling the stretch as she sunk down onto the toy, imagining that Fjord was right there with her. Fumbling with her underwear, she eventually kicked it off, finding herself on all fours on the bed, grabbing the base of the toy to set it down, all the while thinking how nice it would feel to have Fjord’s hands on her, running up and down her back, lips pressed against the back of her neck.

Another moan slipped past her lips as she sank down, the breath almost getting knocked out of her with just how full she felt, taking it all in. Biting her lip to keep his name from tumbling out, it was still all she thought about as she began moving her hips, pulling out almost all the way before letting herself sink back down, thinking about Fjord’s hands on her hips, guiding her and losing himself in the way it felt to be inside of her.

It was almost enough to send her over the edge right there and then, another thing she should have probably been worried about to some degree but, again, couldn’t really bring herself to care about. Not when it felt this good to imagine him pulling her up, arms wrapped around her to hold her in place as he pushed into her again and again, his breath hot against her ear.

Veth eventually slipped her hand between her legs again, stroking herself in time with her movements, just letting herself get lost in the moment, images of Fjord flashing in front of her eyes, like the one of him picking her up after saving her from whatever that beast they had been fighting had been, or of him lifting that door up, but most of all there was his smile as he reached out to touch her.

The orgasm that washed over her didn’t come as a surprise, but it was enough to make her tremble as she sank down onto the bed, breathing heavily, her head still spinning.

She could still feel herself clenching around the toy as she came down, thoughts drifting once again to Fjord and how she imagined his hands would feel, tracing over her sides and reaching up to push the hair from her face.

Veth was well aware that she was treading dangerous territory, and yet it was hard to pull herself out of that fantasy when everything was still a daze, and maybe she would let herself indulge in all of it just a little longer, especially after the day they’ve all had. She deserved it, and as long as she stuck to fantasies, and maybe a little flirting here and there to throw him off balance, then there was really no harm done in watching him blush as he tried to figure out whether she was being serious about a compliment, or just trying to annoy him, while she’d enjoy the way he came to her rescue, even though she always pretended it wasn’t necessary.

“Yeah,” Veth then chuckled as she flopped onto her back with a smile, They’d be just fine.


End file.
